Remembrance
by Xonelel
Summary: .:ONESHOT SoKai:. Songfic to Eyes on Me. Pre KH2, Post CoM. Kairi's perspective.She could never forget him. But his name, his voice... it was gone.


Xonelel: Woah, I found this old thing in my comp the other day, and I decided to post it.

This a oneshot songfic to "Eyes on Me" from Final Fantasy VIII. It's RIGHT before KH2, and it's Kairi reminiscing and trying to remember Sora.

WARNING: My writing style was a bit different back then, but it's still a pretty good piece of literature IMO. Give it a looksie!

Here's the key:

_**Bolditalic song**_

Regular regular (I guess oO)

_Italics Kairi's memories_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All rights to Eyes on Me go to Faye Wong, and Square Enix owns Kingdom hearts. I also didn't use the full song

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Whenever sang my songs**_

_**On the stage, on my own**_

A girl with auburn shoulder length hair stared off into the sunset. She was sitting on a beach. Even though sand was getting in her dress, the pastel colors that painted the sky were too beautiful for her to resist. As island sunsets should be. Kairi's hand reached up to scratch her face – and it was wet. _Why?_ She thought as she traced a tear line that snaked down her face. Was it because she was thinking about him? She smiled faintly. One of two best friends from childhood. The boy with the spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes.

The boy whose name she couldn't remember.

_**Whenever sang my words**_

_**Wishing they would be heard**_

From her purse, Kairi extracted a letter and bottle. She had written the letter when she was driven to insanity about his name one evening. It was to him, should he ever find it. Maybe now was the time to send it off. She placed the heartfelt poem into the bottle, corked it, and walked up to the waves. They washed over her exposed feet, their cool wetness calming and friendly. She gave the bottle a squeeze, then placed it gently into the surf, where it was cradled by the tide, floating out to sea.

_**I saw you smiling at me**_

_**Was it real, or just my fantasy?**_

Kairi could remember, a couple years ago, when the boy had gone to rescue her. He found her in this big castle, a maze of turrets and towers. Hollow bastion, she thought. Her heart had been stolen, and he realized that her heart was locked inside of his. The boy, he took Riku's dark keyblade (or was it Ansem's?) that unlocked hearts and picked it up. His friends were terror struck when they realized his intent, but it was too late. With a wide grin, one last smile, he thrust the keyblade into his heart. At least, that's what his friends had told her. At that point, her heart was unlocked from his, and Kairi rushed to him, but he was already gone. Lost to the darkness.

_**You'd always be there in the corner**_

_**Of this tiny little bar**_

The red head thought he would always be there for her after that. Until the worlds were restored. He vanished in a void of blue lights, and that was all she could remember.

_**My last night here for you**_

_**Same old songs, just once more**_

_**My last night here with you?**_

_**Maybe yes, maybe no.**_

So many memories were flooding back to her. It was hard to keep them locked away as they seeped into her sub conscious, and like a video they played in her mind.

_The boy was talking to me with his feet dangling over the water. We were sitting out on the dock at sunset. Tomorrow was the big day when we were leaving on the raft! Or so we thought. That's what we were discussing. Then I stood up and told him that I couldn't wait for us to set sail. I think he agreed with me by the look in his eyes._

The next time she saw him, it was in that God Forsaken Hollow Bastion. When she thought he had left her for good.

_**I kind of liked it your way**_

_**How you shyly placed your eyes on me**_

_**Oh, did you ever know?**_

_**That I had mine on you**_

Kairi smiled faintly. She had always liked that kid. A little at first, but over the years her feelings began to grow stronger. Even Riku knew, but he decided to ignore them. Yes, he developed a crush on her, but it didn't get far. In the end, he resigned because he knew who she was after. But why wasn't _he_ here? She couldn't remember the full details of why they were separated. He had to save the world and all, but why didn't he come back?

So many questions, so little answers.

_**Darling so there you are**_

_**With that look on your face**_

_**As if you're never hurt**_

_**As if you're never down**_

The boy was always so cheerful. His eyes never showed any signs of the burdens he bore. Those cerulean eyes had a sort of depth to them that Kairi couldn't see past. But she wanted to. After being turned into a heartless, something must've changed. He became stronger, leaving behind the naïve, slightly uncourageous boy he was back at the islands. She just couldn't understand how he could always smile when he was around her after that, knowing the hardships he faced and would face the rest of his life. That Keyblade… maybe that was the reason. Kairi just didn't know.

_**Shall I be the one for you?**_

_**Who pinches you softly but sure**_

_**If frown is shown then**_

_**I will know that you are no dreamer**_

She could feel another tear begin to work it's way down her face, and she wiped it away furiously.

_Damn it. Damn that boy. If he had just stayed with me, If I had just told him how I felt before now. It's too late. I may never seem him again._

She had hoped to be with him forever. She even thought that to be a fact after he had rescued her. Then, he put the world back the way they were, and he and Riku closed Kingdom hearts. But her had to leave her behind on the islands. His name… she hadn't spoken it for years… Then it came back to her. Like the most wonderful dream, his name finally rushed into the waves of her memory, and unconsciously she tasted it on her tongue.

"Sora."

She was finally connected to him again. By forgetting his name, she had almost forgotten him completely. Like something had been trying to erase him, but failed and gave up. Or maybe he had been freed from whatever had held his memory.

"Sora. I will find you, if it's the last thing I do."

3

Xonelel: hehe this is fluff-tastic! Please review :3


End file.
